random
by sibuna1230
Summary: i am bored


******Girl: Do I ever cross your mind?**

Boy: No

******Girl: Do you like me?**

Boy: No

******Girl: Do you want me?**

Boy: No

******Girl: Would you cry if I left?**

Boy: No

******Girl: Would you live for me?**

Boy: No

******Girl: Would you do anything for me?**

Boy: No

******Girl: Choose-me or your life**

Boy: My life

The girl runs away in shock and pain and the boy runs after her and says...

The reason you never cross my mind is because you're******always** on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I ******love** you.

The reason I don't want you is because I ******need** you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would ******die** if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would ******die** for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do ******everything** for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you ******ARE** my life.

**__****I was walking around in a Target store, when I saw a Cashier hand this little boy some money back.**

**__****The boy couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old.**

**__****The Cashier said, 'I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll.'**

**__****Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him: ''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''**

_****__**The old lady replied: ''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.''**_

**__****Finally, I walked toward him and I asked him who he wished to give this doll to.**

**__****'It's the doll that my sister loved most and wanted so much for Christmas.**

**__****She was sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her.'**

**__****I replied to him that maybe Santa Claus would bring it to her after all, and not to worry.**

**__****But he replied to me sadly. 'No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there.'**

**__****His eyes were so sad while saying this. 'My Sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''**

**__****My heart nearly stopped.**

**__****The little boy looked up at me and said: 'I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall.'**

**__****Then he showed me a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told me 'I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't forget me.'**

**__****'I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister.'**

**__****Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly.**

**__****I quickly reached for my wallet and said to the boy. 'Suppose we check again, just in case you do have enough money for the doll?''**

**__****'OK' he said, 'I hope I do have enough.' I added some of my money to his with out him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for the doll and even some spare money.**

**__****The little boy said: 'Thank you God for giving me enough money!'**

**__****Then he looked at me and added, 'I asked last night before I went to sleep for God to make sure I had enough money to buy this doll, so that mommy could give It to my sister. He heard me!''**

**__****'I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white rose.''**

**__****'My mommy loves white roses.'**

**__****A few minutes later, the old lady returned and I left with my basket.**

**__****I finished my shopping in a totally different state from when I started.**

**__****I couldn't get the little boy out of my mind.**

**__****Then I remembered a local news paper article two days ago, which mentioned a drunk man in a truck, who hit a car occupied by a young woman and a little girl.**

**__****The little girl died right away, and the mother was left in a critical state. The family had to decide whether to pull the plug on the life-sustaining machine, because the young woman would not be able to recover from the coma.**

**__****Was this the family of the little boy?**

**__****Two days after this encounter with the little boy, I read in the news paper that the young woman had passed away.**

**__****I couldn't stop myself as I bought a bunch of white roses and I went to the funeral home where the body of the young woman was exposed for people to see and make last wishes before her burial.**

**__****She was there, in her coffin, holding a beautiful white rose in her hand with the photo of the little boy and the doll placed over her chest.**

**__****I left the place, teary-eyed, feeling that my life had been changed for ever. The love that the little boy had for his mother and his sister is still, to this day, hard to imagine.**

**__****And in a fraction of a second, a drunk driver had taken all this away from him.**

Her name was Auroura She was only five This is what happened When she was alive

Her dad was a drunk Her mom was an addict Her parents kept her Locked in an attic

Her only friend was a little toy bear It was old and worn out And had patches of hair

She always talked to it When no one's around She lays there and hugs it Not a peep of sound

Until her parents unlock the door Some more and more pain She'll have to endure

A bruise on her leg A scar on her face Why would she be In such a horrible place?

But she grabs her bear And softly cries She loves her parents But they want her to die

She sits in the corner Quiet but thinking, "Please God, why is My life always sinking? "

Such a bad life For a sad little kid She'd get beaten and beaten For anything she did

Then one night Her mom came home high And the poor child was beaten As hours went by

Then her mom suddenly Grabbed for a blade It was sharp and pointy One that she made

She thrusted the blade Right in her chest, "You deserve to die You worthless piece of s!"

The mom walked out Leaving the girl slowly dying She grabbed her bear And again started crying

Police showed up At the small little house Then quickly barged in Everything quiet as a mouse

One officer slowly Opened a door To find the little girl Lying dead on the floor

It must have been bad To go through so much harm But at least she died With her best friend in her arms

About six years ago in Indiana, Carmen Winstead was pushed down a sewer opening by five girls in her school, trying to embarrass her in front of her school during a fire drill. When she didn't submerge, the police were called. They went down and brought up 17-year-old Carmen Winstead's body, with her neck broken from hitting the ladder, then the concrete at the bottom. The girls told everyone she fell... They believed them.

FACT: About two months later, 16-year-old David Gregory read this post and didn't repost it. When he went to take a shower, he heard laughter, started freaking out, and ran to his computer to repost it. He said goodnight to his mom and went to sleep, but five hours later, his mom woke up in the middle of the night from a loud noise and David was gone. A few hours later, the police found him in the sewer, with a broken neck and the skin on his face peeled off.

Even Google her name - you'll find this to be true.

If you don't repost this saying "They hurt her," then Carmen will get you, either from a sewer, the toilet, the shower, or when you go to sleep, you'll wake up in the sewer, in the dark, then Carmen will come and kill you.


End file.
